


Starting point

by tamamushigami



Series: FumaKen Week 2018 [6]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: How do I tag this even, M/M, Slow Dancing, Weddings, at least there are no tears or sad moments, okay, they just love each other so muhc, watch me try to write something super happy tomorrow instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: "Dance with me," he repeats and Kento understands.(Prompt: "Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist," he pleaded. And after that, there was no going back.)





	Starting point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> ...I might have gone a bit off-prompt but... :D I tried to make... it happier? :D (emphasis on tried)  
> how do you write dancing scenes?? I can't dance? I don't know?  
> I've probably shed more tears while writing this fic than needed, but my playlist decided to be mean and played all the songs I tear up to lol
> 
> Can we also name this prompt "struggling af" ? Because struggles...
> 
> This will also be like... the prequel to the next part? The one I'm posting tomorrow soooo~

It was big. The venue. He holds his breath as he steps through the doors to the venue they will hold their very first wedding concert. They had been specifically requested by the wedding pair and they didn't have the heart to refuse it, even if it wasn't their usual kind of work. Love and happiness was always something they were ready to make difference for, no matter the money.

Kento walks in right after him and stands beside him, in awe just like him, breath taken away. It's the first wedding either of them will attend, but both of them realize that this venue might be a bit bigger than one's usual wedding hall. He feels his heart speed up at the thought of the married couple to be to tie the knot. The ultimate proof of love. He loves the concept of marriage. If anyone asked him, he could tell them his own vision and dreams of a marriage. He glances at the older one on his right, bites the inside of his lower lip. Not yet. Not here.

"This is amazing," Kento whispers, eyes bright in wonder, presumably because of different reasons than his own. "It's so different from our usual, dull concert halls."

He snorts at the choice of words. Dull maybe isn't the description he'd use for their concerts, but he knew what Kento meant. It was different. Usually, they sing for everyone. For all of their fans. For themselves. This time, they would sing for two people in love, who would start their journey together under the same name.

As he's about to reply, their younger bandmates come rushing in, carrying baskets filled with flowers to the brim. Kento laughs, Fuma's heart clench, he wants to kiss him right now, and their oldest ask what they're supposed to do with the flowers. Marius shines up like the sun and explains they shall scatter them all around the place. Everywhere. Their youngest hands them all a basket each and urges them on to get going. Neither of them has the heart to say no. They all split up to spill the flowers around the venue. Fuma stops in his tracks as Marius shrieks. He looks up and sees Sou dump a handful of flowers all over their tallest member, and he smiles. Laughter is the right sound to fill this place with, despite the fact that they shouldn't play around, but nobody has the heart to really scold Marius or Sou. Shori looks lost, searching for a way out, as Sou and Marius turn to him, eyes mischievous. He snorts as he turns back to scattering his share of flowers, he got blue ones, tuning out the playful sounds his bandmates create. When he looks up next time, he sees Kento standing by the altar, basket empty and back turned to him. His heart swells again and he holds his breath.

_I’m here._

It is almost scary how Kento actually turns around as if he read Fuma's thoughts, and he smiles at him. Fuma walks up to Kento, a soft smile on his lips.

"It starts here, doesn't it?"

Fuma nods, it does. The new life starts here. At the altar. The wedding couple would stand here in 24 hours, vowing to stay together 'til death do them apart. Their paths intertwining here, turning into a bigger road, where they'd travel down together, stray from together, but to always find their way back to.

He looks over to Kento and sees the older clench his fists. He understands. They're both nervous. He knows Kento's mind is probably racing with various thoughts of their coming performance, but also with Kento's own dreams of standing here, at the altar. He can see it in Kento's eyes, but it's okay. He reaches out and takes one of Kento's hands in his and caresses slow, soothing motions all over it.

"It's okay," he whispers and he can feel Kento breathe out, a smile gracing his lips and he just falls deeper.

"I know."

A voice calls them for sound checking and Kento shouts they'll be there. Their leader squeezes his hand back and smiles. He understands.

_Thank you._

 

* * *

 

 

He can hear the voices of the guests, a low murmur filling the place and he can feel his adrenaline start pumping. They can't fail this. He feels his hands start to shake out of nervosity? Fear? He draws a breath, trying to force his hands to stop, but it only makes it worse. Then, a pair of hands covers his shaky ones and he looks up, only to meet Kento's eyes.

"It's alright, we can do this. We're here,"  The oldest says and even if his voice trembles along with his own hands, Fuma feels his body relax. _I'm here_ , is left unsaid, but they both hear it before they enter the stage.

They're used to bigger audiences than this, yet it doesn't feel empty. The air filled with love, happiness, and dreams. Their vocals riding on the music like it never did before, smiles and tears fueling their performance until they feel like bursting with emotions. After wishing the couple all the best in the world and drying their own tears, they hurry off the stage.

 

The party after the ceremony include the grandest buffet they'd ever seen so far as well as an enormous range of various drinks. The wedding pair had insisted they'd stay for the party as well, make sure they also enjoyed this day and that it wasn't just a job. That they were also a part of this happy day. Fuma cackles out loud as Kento tries to make sure Marius doesn't drink anything he shouldn't - _"Hey, I'm old enough-" "No, you're not. You're forever twelve, shut up and eat the pancakes."_

In the end, Kento gives up as Fuma diverts his eyes to the chocolate fountain (and champagne tower). New priorities.

 

Plates filled with food and drinks in hand, Fuma drags Kento through the mass of people (nobody batting an eye at them - even if they know there were at least a handful of fans in here (they heard them back when they sang)) to find a secluded place to sit. They find an empty, small table by the balcony, and it would have been the perfect date spot. But this wasn't a date, but it didn't matter. To Fuma, every alone second with Kento was precious. He smiles as they sit down, and wastes no time to intertwine their hands. Forget the food and drinks, he just wants to feel Kento close. Kento twitches at the sudden motion but smiles nonetheless. He knows he shouldn't display any affection in the open, but he can't help himself. He loves Kento too much to let it hinder him. Tonight, he figures no one will complain. Tonight is a night for love.

"What's with you today?" Kento laughs but he squeezes Fuma's hand back as he picks up his glass with his other. "You're extra clingy. I'm not complaining but."

He's silent as he just looks at Kento, not sure how to explain himself. Seeing the wedding made him envision his own, even clearer than before. This time, he could really see the two of them there. Together. Only seconds away from starting their own journey together. He's brought out of his thoughts as Kento brings their linked hands up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to Fuma's.

"It's okay," he says.

"I know," Fuma replies, just like how Kento had replied earlier that day.

Their hands are still linked, hidden under the tablecloth, even when they start eating their forgotten food, neither of them wanting to let go of the other, not just yet. They eat in silence, listening to the sounds around them, laughter and music filling the hall. Somewhere in there, they can hear their fellow members enjoy themselves, for once letting themselves feel their actual age. The live orchestra starts to play a new piece and Fuma's legs start to twitch. He wants to dance. Looking at Kento, he sees how the older looks absentmindedly at the wedding pair. He follows Kento's gaze and understands. The newlywed couple looks so happy, so carefree. In their own world. It's ethereal. He understands.

_I wish it was us._

He grabs Kento's arm as he stands up, maneuvering them out on the balcony. Kento looks at him with curious, big eyes, trying to figure out Fuma's thoughts but not really caring if he does or not. He trusts Fuma. Because to Kento, Fuma is the one keeping him sane on days he wants to rampage, the one he can turn to when he’s happy or sad, the one who is just there when he needs it.

 

"Dance with me," he says and Kento raises an eyebrow at him. They dance together all the time, Kento's eyes tell him and he shakes his head. Not like this. He takes Kento's hands in his own and rearranges their positions - his hands on Kento's waist, and Kento's pulled up to rest on his shoulders. He holds him close and can smell how wonderful Kento smells, even this late into the night. Tonight, he also wants to make the one he loves happy. He doesn't want to wait. He rests his head on Kento's shoulder and breathes out. 

"Dance with me," he repeats and Kento understands.

They immerse into the faint music they hear from the orchestra and start their dance. Slow, hesitant steps soon turn into slow, synchronized movements, just like how it always ends up. Each and every step feels heavy yet so light. He feels Kento breathe in time with his own and he smiles into Kento's neck. A shiver runs through Kento's body and he grips harder on Fuma's shoulders. Their surroundings start to fade, each step muting the sounds and they're soon engrossed in their own rhythm. They sway gently, listening to their heartbeats merging into one beating tempo. He feels Kento lean his head on his own and he shuffles them closer to each other. He wants to treasure this moment, just like every other moment he’s had with Kento. It’s not quite their night, but right now, it is. Right now, it’s all about them. How they feel against each other, how they fit so perfectly together, how they belong together. Their slow dancing slowly shifts into soft sways, they lift their heads at the same time and -

_Hey._

Soft smiles spread across their faces as they lean towards each other. Their foreheads touch and they close their eyes and sigh at the same time. They don't know how many minutes have passed but they don't care. They tune out the rest of the world. Their world is standing in front of them. They separate only to change position. Fuma brings his hands up to cup Kento's face, hands shaking once again, but for different reasons. He treasures Kento so much, is it really okay? To love him this much? How can he show it properly? He is at loss what to say, what to convey. He knows he doesn’t have to, but he wants to.

Kento mirrors the action and puts his hands over Fuma's shaking ones, once again making him relax. The smile Kento gives him is the most beautiful thing he has seen today, beating the wedding ceremony by far. But he understands.

_I love you too._

 

He leans in, heart bursting with emotions, and presses his lips against Kento’s. It's nothing new, yet it feels like a new world has opened. Like fireworks painting the sky like flowers, like a Polaroid image developing. They're still in public, but nobody's looking. Each and everyone in the hall is occupied with their own love. To Fuma, Kento is his guiding light, his shelter from the storm, the one who holds his heart. Kento is the one who he wants to continue to walk beside. He could ask him now, he could. But he won't. It's not their time yet. They still have time. Time to grow. They’re happy. They're in no rush. 

When he withdraws from the kiss, he looks into Kento's eyes and finds his answer.

 

_Soon._

 


End file.
